


Certain Verses in Self-Exculpation (which Sir Gawain might have uttered; but, being a hero, did not)

by Malkin Grey (malkingrey)



Category: Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingrey/pseuds/Malkin%20Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble, more or less, in verse.  Gawain has a few words to say for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Verses in Self-Exculpation (which Sir Gawain might have uttered; but, being a hero, did not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinventweather (theadmiral)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadmiral/gifts).



In the morning, I swear it, she was making a move on me,  
Catching me cowering under the covers,  
Trapping me, tempting me with her tits in my face --  
Low-hanging fruit and fit for the plucking --  
But I'd promised to trade back every day's profit,  
And the prospect of giving a grope or a tumble  
To as hearty and hairy a man as mine host  
was not  
my preference and pleasure  
as a way to pay my shot;  
but equal trade for treasure  
is what's done in Camelot.

So three days running I racked my brains,  
Morning and mid-day and mid-afternoon,  
Working my wits to keep free of her wiles  
And claim no more in the end than a careful kiss  
Such as guest to host might give without scandal  
At even-tide in the hall, to hold the score settled.  
As for the green baldric she gave me on the third day --  
I never thought it was part of the game we were playing  
at all.  
Here in the Green Knight's chapel  
I swear, ere worse befall,  
I thought temptation's apple  
was our dalliance in hall.


End file.
